Game of Dreidel
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, and Inuyasha characters at Ferddy Restaurant along with my own characters, oneshot with truth or dare and dreidel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerer Hunters characters, Witch Hunter Robin characters, or Inuyasha characters. I own only this fanfic, Ferddy Restaurant, and my own characters; thank you.

Announcement: this fanfic here is my first one-shot fanfic on this site. Here's where Witch Hunter Robin, Sorcerer Hunters, and Inuyasha characters are at Ferddy Restaurant, thinking of what to do to pass the time. This fanfic take place at winter holidays 2023 AD.

MIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMIGMI

Sitting at around are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Robin, Amon, Nagira, Tira, Chocolate, and Carrot are sitting on stools by the counter with Girlon, the woman in shiny women size shoes, darkest sky-blue long dress that reach a few inches above her ankles with elbow length sleeves and a collar. She's average to tall by height, light to dark blue eyes, medium size dark blue hair, and whitest skin.

"Anyone got any damn idea on what to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Later came to the counter, Rakesid, a pale skinned woman above average in height, with DF dark to green shoulder pass length hair, dark to light blue eyes; she's in her black boots, black jeans with a handgun sheathed in her black belt, and a black collared T-shirt. "So, you guys up for truth or dare?" Rakesid asked facing the others which they're on the right-hand side of the counter.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha replied in jerkily manners.

"Where would this game take place?" Robin asked quietly.

"At the oval shaped table," Girlon replied and got up from the stool. "Follow me," she said and the group followed her as she took them to a table that big enough for a dozen people. "I'll be by the cash register if you need anything," said and left the group at the table.

"Who'll go first?" Rakesid asked and waited for an answer.

"Why don't you go first?" Inuyasha asked in the same manner as away, "This damn game was your idea."

"Ok," Rakesid agreed and decide to face Tira, "Truth or dare Tira?" she asked and waited for a reply.

Tira thought for a while leading the group to stare at her oddly, until she decided to break the silence, "I'll go with dare!" she chose.

"I dare you to change to your hunter form and be in that form for three turns before anyone could dare you stop," Rakesid replied and Tira transformed and appeared with an odd smile and in an orange and white outfit from the Anime series, causing some of the guys to stare at her with an odd look on their faces, making Sango feel like wanting to drag Miroku by the ear in front of everyone, which's luckily she didn't.

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?" Tira more maturely asked Inuyasha one of those with wasn't staring.

"Dare," Inuyasha challenged.

"I dare you to punish Carrot if gets anywhere near any girl in this restaurant or the area around it, except me and Chocolate for the duration of the game," Tira declared and Inuyasha nodded in agreement without having any problems.

"Truth or dare Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dare," Miroku replied as he and Inuyasha were close friends for long time.

"I dare you buy us some damn French fries and each of us and yourself the exact some amount," Inuyasha declared and Miroku went to the counter.

"What can I get you?" Girlon asked.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked and the group at the table gave an odd stare.

As a reply, Girlon bumped him on the head with a hard wood rolling pan, for her way of saying no, "Is there anything from the menu you'll like to get, before you leave?" she asked understanding that he came reasonably.

"We're playing truth or dare and I was dared to buy French fries for all of us, could you give me ten French fries for each person including myself?" Miroku asked.

"That will do," Girlon replied and when toward the door with 'Staff Only' sign on it, "One more thing," she added as she paused on her way to the door without turning her gaze, "Many women are not as soft as I'm," she finished and entered the door after opening it and let it close.

Back at the table, the group in discussion to pass the time, "What with the French fries?" Nagira asked.

"Wait and see," Tira replied and Chocolate decided to transform and appeared more maturely in her hunter outfit from the anime series.

"Very well," Inuyasha arrogantly said as his got up, "I'm going to be with Myrobinerg and Rolin Suta if anyone need me that is," Inuyasha gave notice and left to the where the two almost six feet tall, pale skinned women sitting at around table a large bow filled with unshelled pecans. Myrobinerg the woman with red hair that reaches passed her shoulders; with eyes that are as blue as gas fire, and she's in black leather boots, red-orange jeans with a cargo belt filled with different type of lighters, and an orange shirt with pink stripes across and elbow length sleeves. The other woman, Rolin Suta has darker red shoulder length wavy hair and black/brown eyes, and she's wearing red boots, dark red to blood red pants with a black belt, and a black T-shirt with pictures of dreidels on it.

"What do you want?" asked Myrobinerg who turned her facing from the pecans to Inuyasha who just walked by.

"I just came to pass some damn time," Inuyasha replied in the same arrogant way as always.

"Up for a game of dreidel?" Rolin Suta asked making some traces in midair with her left index finger.

Inuyasha grabbed a seat for his way of saying yes, "Ok, who go first?" Inuyasha asked as Myrobinerg gave each player including herself ten pecans.

"Myrobinerg, how should we play? By order I mean," Rolin Suta asked sitting up straight.

"Inuyasha what do you think?" Myrobinerg turned her facing to Inuyasha and asked.

"I think we'll go clockwise," Inuyasha suggested, as their seating is Rolin Suta, Inuyasha, and Myrobinerg.

"Not such a bad idea," Myrobinerg exclaimed.

"What's the bid?" Rolin Suta asked.

"Three?" Inuyasha guessed.

"Fine," Rolin Suta agreed and she and Inuyasha and Myrobinerg placed three pecans at the center of the table.

"Who goes first?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rolin Suta, why do you spin first?" Myrobinerg suggested.

"Fine," Rolin Suta agreed as she spun the dreidel and they watched it spun and landed on hay. "Looks like I'll take half the pot," Rolin Suta exclaimed and took five pecans from the center of the table.

"It's my turn now," Inuyasha said arrogantly and spun the dreidel and they watched it spun and landed nun, "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed and passed his turn to Myrobinerg.

Myrobinerg spun the dreidel and it'd landed on shin, "Looks like I'll have to wager three more pecans," she said and did so leaving herself with four pecans left.

"Ok girls and boys let's see what will be," Rolin Suta said with a smirk and spun the dreidel and it'd landed on gimmel.

"Look you get to take the pot," Myrobinerg said remarkably and Rolin Suta took all six pecans from the center of the table.

"What our bid this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about four?" Myrobinerg asked and placed all four of her remaining pecans on the center of the table.

"Fine," Inuyasha arrogantly said as place four of his pecans on the center of the table in agreement, leaving himself with three pecans left.

"And that's alright with me," Rolin Suta exclaimed and placed four pecans on the center of the table, leaving herself with fourteen pecans left.

"Let's see what we have now," Inuyasha smirked and made his move by spinning the dreidel and it'd landed on Hay. Inuyasha jumped up in triumph, "Looks like I'll take half," he remarkably said and took six pecans.

"My turn," Myrobinerg said as she took the dreidel with her right hand. "Let's see what there is," she said remarkably as she spun the dreidel and it'd landed on Gimmel. "Hmm…look like I get the pot," she said and took remaining six pecans from the center of the table.

"Ok…," Rolin Suta started slightly, "How much do you bid?" she asked and waited for an answer.

"Three," Inuyasha replied and placed his three pecans to the center of the table.

"Ok," Rolin Suta said slightly in agreement and added three pecans to the center of the table.

"Fine with me," Myrobinerg remarked and placed three pecans to the center of the table.

Rolin Suta spun the dreidel and it'd landed on Hay, "Looks like I take half the pot," she said remarkably and took five pecans from the center of the table.

Inuyasha spun the dreidel and it'd landed on Gimmel, "Looks like I'll take all the pot," he said in the same manner as always and took all four of the remaining pecans from the center of the table. "If you need me, I'll be with my pals," Inuyasha said and went back to the table with the group just seeing Miroku coming back to the table holding a tray that has on eleven thin cardboard boxes with ten French fries in each box. Miroku then gave each person in the group a box of French fries.

After that, Girlon took the tray and turned to leave, "If you need anything, I'll be by the cash register," she and left.

"Let's continue from where we left off," Nagira said.

"Truth or dare Tira and Chocolate?" Miroku asked.

"Truth," they both replied at the same time.

"Would you ladies do the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked, Tira and her sister look at each other and back at Miroku with evil smiles on their faces.

"We'll…" they started at the same time as they jumped holding their whip and wire, "Bear you this!" they started laughing whipping Miroku, beating, smacking him, or anything else like that, while everyone there watched oddly.

More than several minutes later, group to continue on, "Does he asked that to every woman?" Robin asked quietly.

"That pervert asks every woman to bear his child," Inuyasha explained without knowing why some persons stared at him.

"My guess is, that Miroku got that from his father and grandfather," Rakesid remarked.

"Hey guys," called Rolin Suta sitting at same table not too far from the group. "Want to play dreidel?" she asked.

"Sure," Nagira replied and Rolin Suta came to the table to place a dreidel on it.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be with Myrobinerg," Rolin Suta exclaimed and went back her seat at the table with Myrobinerg.

"Ok, how much damn French fries should we wager?" Nagira asked.

"How about one," Amon coldly suggested and added one French fry to the pot.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha arrogantly said and done the same thing as well as everyone else did after that.

"Who goes first?" Robin asked in a low voice.

Sango smacked Miroku and screeched at his face, "Keep your hands to yourself you pervert!"

"What the hell was that about?" Nagira asked curiously.

"The same as always, he rubbed her butt," Inuyasha gave his answer, leaving most of the persons at the table giving him an odd stare, "What are you looking at!" Inuyasha question rudely.

"INUYASHA!" shouted Kagome, "Why do you talk that way in public!" she harshly asked him.

"What wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Bastard," Inuyasha heard Carrot called him that behind his back, causing Inuyasha and Tira and Chocolate to glare at him briefly.

"Can we get the hell on with the damn game?" Inuyasha asked in the same jerk like manner as always.

"Ok," Rakesid started, "How about we let one of the perverts go first," she suggested referring to Carrot and Miroku.

"Now such a bad idea," Inuyasha slightly agreed.

"How about we use this coin to determine which will spin first," Nagira suggested as he drew an old priceless coin from his pocket and showed everyone that the coin have one side head and the other side tail.

"I pick heads!" Carrot exclaimed leaving Miroku down in defeat.

"Aright," Nagira said and flipped the coin and it'd landed on tail, "Look, like Miroku goes first and we'll go clockwise, if that ok with everyone," Nagira added and Miroku glade for payback on Carrot, as everyone else there seemed to agreed so, since the setting is Inuyasha, Kagome, Tira, Carrot, Chocolate, Amon, Robin, Nagira, Rakesid, Miroku, and Sango.

Miroku spun the dreidel and it'd landed on nun, "Double damn!" he quietly cursed and passed his turn to Sango.

Sango spun the dreidel and it'd landed on shin, "Looks like I'll have to add a fry to the pot," she said and did so.

"Alright," Inuyasha said remarkably, spun the dreidel and it'd landed on nun, "Looks like I have to pass my damn turn."

"My turn," Kagome said ready to play as she spun the dreidel and it'd landed on shin, "Looks like I'll have to add another fry," she said and place a French fry to the pot.

Tira spun the dreidel and it'd landed on hay, "Looks like I'll take half," Tira said and took seven French fries from the pot.

Tira then turned to face Carrot who spun the dreidel and it'd landed on shin, "Looks like I'll have put another damn fry in the damn pot!" he complained and did so.

"Hmm let's see darling," said Chocolate and she spun the dreidel, and it'd landed on hay, "Looks I get half the pot as well," she and took four French fries from the pot.

Amon spun the dreidel and it landed gimmel. He then said nothing and took the remaining three French fries from the pot, "What the bid?" he asked coldly.

"How about we'll bid seven?" Rakesid asked and placed seven French fries to the pot.

"Fine," Inuyasha agreed ignorantly and placed seven of his remaining French fries, leaving himself with two French fries left, and as everyone else at the table decided to do so.

Robin spun the dreidel and it'd landed on hay, "Hmm, I take half," she said and took twenty-eight French fries from the pot.

"Let's see what there is," Nagira said as he spun the dreidel and it landed on shin, "Hmm, looks like I'll have add seven French fries to the pot," he did so calmly without any problems.

"Ok," Rakesid began, "Let's see what there is," she took a short pause and placed the dreidel on the table, holding it from the top, "Now," she finished and spun the dreidel. "Looks like I'll take rest of the pot," she remarkably said after the dreidel landed on gimmel and she took all thirty-four French fries from the pot.

"Ok folks," Nagira started, "We each can eat whatever French fries each of us have," he said and they dug in.

Complete.


End file.
